othyafandomcom-20200213-history
Ed Greenwood
Ed Greenwood (born 1959) is the creator of the Forgotten Realms. He first began in 1967,Foreword to Elminster at the Magefair in The Best of the Realms. writing fiction set in his imagined world. He created the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting for his own D&D games in 1975, and its popularity with other gamers through Dragon Magazine let to TSR's purchasing the setting in 1986. Many believe Elminster to be an alter ego for Ed so he can say all of the things that Ed himself is too polite to say. Ed has denied this. When not writing Realmslore or yet another book, Ed keeps himself busy by attending conventions and working as a library clerk in Canada where he lives at a farmhouse in Ontario. Ed's ambition is to fully detail the entirety of the Forgotten Realms, fleshing out every place in full detail, but he admits that this is an unrealistic goal and is unlikely ever to be achieved. Other activities Ed has contributed to most Forgotten Realms gaming accessories, and authored many more—including the detailed Volo's Guide series—and continues to DM his own campaign. He writes regular Realmslore columns for the Wizards of the Coast website, and frequents the Candlekeep web forums (where he may be contacted). In addition to all these activities, Ed works as a library clerk (and sometimes as a librarian) and has edited over a dozen small press magazines. When not appearing at conventions, he lives in an old farmhouse in the countryside of Ontario. Works Novels * Shandril's Saga ** Spellfire (1988) ** Crown of Fire (1994) ** Hand of Fire (2002) * Elminster series ** Elminster: The Making of a Mage (1994) ** Elminster in Myth Drannor (1997) ** The Temptation of Elminster (1998) ** Elminster in Hell (2001) ** Elminster's Daughter (2004) * Shadow of the Avatar trilogy ** Shadows of Doom (1995) ** Cloak of Shadows (1995) ** All Shadows Fled (1995) * The Cormyr Saga ** Cormyr: A Novel (1996) ** Death of the Dragon (2000) * The Harpers series ** Crown of Fire (1994) ** Stormlight (1996) * Double Diamond Triangle Saga ** The Mercenaries (1998) ** The Diamond (1998) * Sembia: Gateway to the Realms ** "The Burning Chalice", a short story in The Halls of Stormweather (2000) * Knights of Myth Drannor trilogy ** Swords of Eveningstar (2006) ** Swords of Dragonfire (August 2007) ** The Sword Never Sleeps (November 2008) * Sage of Shadowdale ** Elminster Must Die (August 2010) ** Bury Elminster Deep (August 2011) ** Elminster Enraged (August 2012) * The Sundering ** The Herald (2013) * Other titles ** Silverfall: Stories of the Seven Sisters (1999) ** The City of Splendors: A Waterdeep Novel, with Elaine Cunningham (2005) ** The Annotated Elminster (November 2007) Novellas * "One Comes Unheralded, to Zirta" - originally written in 1967, published in Best of the Realms 2 (2005) * "Elminster at the Mage Fair" - Realms of Valor (1993) * "So High A Price" - Realms of Infamy (1994) * "The Eye of the Dragon" - Realms of Magic (1995) * "A Slow Day In Skullport" - Realms of the Underdark (1996) * "The Whispering Crown" - Realms of the Arcane (1997) * "The Place Where Guards Snore at their Posts" - Realms of the Deep (2000) * "When Shadows Come Seeking A Throne" - Realms of Shadow (2002) * "Lord of the Darkways" - Untold Adventures (June 2011) Adventures * The Bloodstone Wars (July 1987) * Shadowdale (adventure) (June 1989) * Tantras (adventure) (August 1989) * Waterdeep (adventure) (August 1989) * Halls of the High King (January 1991) * Haunted Halls of Eveningstar (June 1992) * Expedition to Undermountain (June 2007) Boxed sets * Forgotten Realms Campaign Set (1987) * City System (1988) * The Ruins of Undermountain (1991) * Menzoberranzan (boxed set) (December 1992) * Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 2nd edition (1993) * The Ruins of Myth Drannor (March 1993) * City of Splendors (boxed set) (July 1994) * Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 2nd edition (revised) (1996) Sourcebooks * Lords of Darkness (1989) (1988) * Waterdeep and the North (March 1988) * The Magister (June 1988) * Hall of Heroes (April 1989) * Forgotten Realms Adventures (1990) * Dwarves Deep (January 1991) * The Drow of the Underdark (July 1991) * Anauroch (sourcebook) (December 1991) * Volo's Guide to Waterdeep (January 1993) * The Code of the Harpers (September 1993) * Volo's Guide to the North (December 1993) * Volo's Guide to the Sword Coast (October 1994) * The Seven Sisters (May 1995) * Volo's Guide to Cormyr (July 1995) * Pages from the Mages (November 1995) * Volo's Guide to the Dalelands (January 1996) * Volo's Guide to All Things Magical (October 1996) * Prayers from the Faithful (December 1997) * The City of Ravens Bluff (November 1998) * Secrets of the Magister (January 2000) * Volo's Guide to Baldur's Gate II (July 200) * Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition (June 2001) * Silver Marches (sourcebook) (July 2002) * Serpent Kingdoms (July 2004) * Power of Faerûn (March 2006) * The Grand History of the Realms (September 2007) * Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide (August 2008) * Ed Greenwood Presents Elminster's Forgotten Realms (October 2012) Dragon magazine * "The Haunted Bridge", Dragon magazine 307 (May 2003) Newsletters * Secrets of the Sages (Summer 1988) See also * Works by Ed Greenwood References External Links *Profile at Wizards of the Coast *Ed Greenwood interview at YouTube Category:Authors